<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not like other girls. by s_itsnotme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322891">not like other girls.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_itsnotme/pseuds/s_itsnotme'>s_itsnotme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans minecraft [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_itsnotme/pseuds/s_itsnotme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Ranboo as the most feminine girl to ever female.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans minecraft [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not like other girls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knows Ranboo as the most feminine girl to ever female. She wears dresses and skirts and wears nail polish. She is very stereotypically feminine. She loves her feminine features and her feminine voice. Her chest could do to be a little flatter, and maybe not having periods wouldn’t be so bad, but she doesn’t consider herself dysphoric. </p><p>She considers herself different from other girls. Not in a “not like other girls” sort of way. She’s aware that she’s hyper feminine and likes girly things. But more in a way that she doesn’t connect to other women. She feels otherly. She doesn’t quite understand them. She doesn’t really understand men, either, but her closest friends are male. </p><p>She ponders over being non-binary for a hot second, or maybe demigirl. She’s feminine, right? So she must be some sort of a girl. She confuses gender expression with gender identity for the longest time.</p><p>Then she reads a story about a trans girl. And she feels a short of kinship to the character in the story. But she’s already a girl? Why does she relate so heavily to this character? She reads a story about a trans boy, and feels a weird sort of disconnected kinship. She wants to be feminine, really. But it feels different for her when she’s feminine versus other girls.</p><p>Finally she remembers the term femboy. It’s a highly sexualized term, but she feels like it fits. She wants to look like a boy in a dress, not a girl in a dress. He wants to, well, be a he. Be a man. </p><p>His parents are accepting, but overall confused. Their child has been feminine for all their life, how could it be that he’s really a boy? Ranboo can’t explain it. He knows it would be simpler to be a girl. He knows this, but chooses to go by the pronouns that fit him best instead. </p><p>And he still wears dresses because they make him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>